Holiday Party 2019
The Holiday Party 2019 (also known as the Christmas Party 2019) is a party on Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed in issue #136 of the Club Penguin Times. Construction for the party began on December 12, 2019. It began on December 19, 2019 and is scheduled to end on January 2, 2020 in conjunction with Coins for Change 2019. Storyline After docking the Migrator at the Beach at the start of Coins for Change 2019, Rockhopper seems to have disappeared without a trace. Aunt Arctic, concerned about his disappearance, has decided to ask the player's help to make Coins for Change a success while Rockhopper is gone. Items For items obtainable exclusively from the Holiday Calendar, see here. Free Items Others See page: Coins for Change 2019 Interface Stamps The following stamps are also available to collect during this party. Trivia *It is the first Holiday Party to have a story.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516712098747908099/642065641230041090/unknown.png *This is the first holiday-themed party to be named the Holiday Party instead of the Christmas Party. *When the party was released, the Tree Mob Stamp could not be obtained. This was fixed a few hours afterwards. *The path to the Hidden Dojo Room (which leads to the Dojo Pathway and Serene Springs) is blocked off during this party. **This is the second time this has occurred, the first being during the Halloween Party 2019. *The music in the Underground Pool is a holiday remix of the track "Bubbling Brook" from the Underwater Expedition. It was made by Screenhog and is titled "Carol of the Bubbles".https://twitter.com/oddjoe99/status/1207950302097354752 **On December 22, 2019, the track was added to the igloo music selection. *The Sled Racing tracks were decorated for the party for the first time. *An update was released on December 20, 2019 which updated the decorations for the Cove, Hidden Lake and the Night Club. *The dates on the Community Checklist were incorrect, displaying a day earlier than intended.https://imgur.com/fmcNRFM This was fixed on December 21, 2019. Gallery Homepage/Login Screen Holiday Party 2019 Homepage.png|Homepage Holiday Party 2019 Login Screen.png|Login screen Construction Coins for Change 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2018 Dance Lounge construction.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party 2019 Construction Forest 2.png|Forest Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor construction.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2019 Construction Town.png|Town Holiday Party 2019 Construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Party Christmas Party 2018 ???.png|??? Holiday Party 2019 Beach.png|Beach Christmas Party 2018 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2019 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Holiday Party 2019 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2019 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Christmas Party 2017 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Christmas Party 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2018 Cove.png|Cove (first day) Holiday Party 2019 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2019 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Christmas Party 2018 Dock.png|Dock Holiday Party 2019 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2019 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Christmas Party 2018 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Christmas Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Christmas Party 2018 Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Holiday Party 2019 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Christmas Party 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Holiday Party 2019 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2019 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Christmas Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Christmas Party 2018 Night Club.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2018 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Holiday Party 2019 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Christmas Party 2017 Pirate Ship.png|Pirate Ship Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Christmas Party 2017 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Christmas Party 2017 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2019 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2019 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2019 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Christmas Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2019 Town.png|Town Holiday Party 2019 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Map Holiday Party 2019 Map.png|Map Other Beacon Telescope Christmas.png|Beacon Telescope Christmas Party 2017 Cove Binoculars.png|Cove Binoculars Holiday Party 2019 Sled Racing.png|Sled Racing Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Holiday Party OUT NOW! SWF Music *Main theme *Inside theme *Book Room, Coffee Shop, Iceberg *Forest *Santa's Sled *Underground Pool References Category:Holiday Party 2019 Category:2019